The invention generally relates to power distribution. In particular, the invention relates to power distribution from a primary power source or a secondary power source to an appliance.
Residential electrical loads such as furnaces are typically hardwired to an ON-OFF switch box or a load power switch. Unless an automatic transfer switch and a backup power generator are used, supplying electricity to the furnace with a portable generator when there is a power outage is very difficult. When there is no transfer switch and since the portable generator has to be run outdoors, generator extension cords will run from the portable generator to the load via a window or a door.
Standby back up generators are also known. Such standby generators typically use an automatic transfer switch. However, the automatic power switching and the typical standby power generator are costly, and generally require an electrician to install.